


The Beast Within the Woman

by VictorianCheshire



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, More tags will be added as the fic updates, Werewolves, possibility of other monsters appearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianCheshire/pseuds/VictorianCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since she was little, Evie Frye had been fascinated with tales of the supernatural. As she grew older, she began to lose interest in some of these fairy tales and ghost stories. However, on the first full moon of her 18th birthday, a beast inside of her she had not been familiar with before awakens. With werewolf blood coursing through her veins Evie and her twin go to London, a place that isn't quite the same after night. There is truly so much more to London then meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Within the Woman

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have seen my Vampire!Evie fic, I think you will like this one. I personally prefer werewolves so of course I needed to write some thing with Werewolf!Evie. I will be introducing a unique concept of werewolves with inspiration taken from multiple sources, sort of like how my vampires in the vamp fic were all my own. There are so many different versions of these monsters that for me, as a writer, coming up with unique versions of werewolves and vampires for the sake and best outcome for the story is almost necessary. Also, this fic was going to be an Arno/Evie fic but I lost my ideas for that plotline and decided to focus more on the monsters of London rather then a relationship. Since I love Arno, he still might make an appearance in the story. (Who knows there might even be some fluff between him and Evie. But let's see how this plays out.)  
> Now this first chapter might be a little short and blunt, beginnings are always hard to figure out. Things should get more interesting after this. Anyways, without further ado, feel free to sit back, relax and enjoy reading!

"Remember Evelyn, there is a beast within you and if you do not keep it in check it will come out and want to hunt." 

Evie remembered these words well ever since her first transformation. The first transformation was always the hardest, yet the intrepid Frye remembered it well just before the beast inside her took over. Fear had come first, she was shivering and trembling, her body was frail and weak as her body prepared for the transformation. She hadn't been able to stand, falling to her knees she soon found herself on all fours as the pain kicked in. Along with the pain came the changes, her bones shifted as she began to change shape, fur began to sprout all over her body as sharp teeth filled her mouth and wicked claws replaced her human nails. A sharp pain in her tailbone erupted as it began to grow into a wolf tail, her face had stretched into a muzzle and her ears traveled up towards the top of her head, becoming longer, pointer as the world around her became louder. Sounds she wouldn't have heard before became evident, she could hear the smallest sounds, the smells were intense, mapping out her surroundings. Her vision had improved as well, allowing her to see clearly into the shadows. She had become the ultimate hunter. The elder Frye had just enough time to watch her brother finish his own transformation nearby before all human thoughts faded, for now Evie was gone. There was only the beast within.

Both Evie and her brother were pure blood werewolves meaning that they were born with the blood of the wolf, rather then becoming a werewolf in a different way. The Frye twins had received the wolf blood from their father, and once they had become of age, transformed on their first full moon. The secret of what they really were was kept for many years, after all Ethan found it important that they focus on assassin training rather then the burden of lycanthropy. The discovery of the beast blood had been shocking, but they soon learned to cope with what they were. While Jacob saw it as a gift, Evie saw it as a double edged sword. Being a werewolf would be useful, but it would also be dangerous since most humans were not aware of werewolf existence.

.....

London was far more then she had imagined and was unlike anything she had seen before. The scents, smells and sounds were all a little overwhelming to her wolf senses, but no doubt she would get used to it. Although she would have to do her best to not allow the beast within her to compromise the work her and her brother were doing on London. They had been here for several months and had made great progress without any werewolf incidents so far. They kept their secrets hidden from humans, although after the first full moon in London and the sound of howling that came with it, the twins soon learned that they were not the only werewolves in London. Even know as Evie passed through the borough of Whitechapel she could detect the many scents of other wolves. Perhaps she should look into this further, it would be wise to learn if these werewolves were friendly or not. 

The brunette continued to make her way through the streets, trying to follow a particularly recent werewolf scent. Night had fallen across London which would mean there would be an increase in gang activities. It was clear to see that this was indeed one of the poorer districts, even now as she walked across the muddy cobblestone streets, Evie could catch the sight of numerous individuals looking for scraps. The stench of piss, shit, and dead things made the she-wolf want to gag, reminding her that this is why her and Jacob had come here. To help these people. As long as the Templars held control over London Evie had no doubt that the rich would continue to become richer and the poor would only become poorer. 

"All alone miss? You want company?" 

A mocking voice caused Evie to snap out of her thoughts, causing her to lose concentration and the trail she had been following. A slight growl of frustration rumbled in the back of her throat as she turned to see a group of Blighters nearby. As much as she was used to the constant sexist comments the scoundrels threw at her daily, they were really beginning to get in the way of her work. She had information to collect, targets to kill, she didn't have time for something like this. Not to mention, her anger had awakened the beast inside her, if these sods wanted to mess with her, they would be in for a surprise. 

"Leave me be, I do not have time for this." She retorted coldly, flashing a glare at the approaching gang members, taking a moment to see just what she was up against. Three men, one brute. Not a problem. One of the men only snickered and grabbed ahold of her wrist rather firmly. "Ah running away are we? What do you think we should do with 'er lads?" "Let's cut up that fair face." "No, we ought to have a little fun with 'er first." 

They began to crowd her, about to carry on with her plans before the eldest Frye pulled back her soft pink lips, baring her now sharp fangs with a rather loud snarl. Her usual caspian blue eyes turned a bright intense yellow. Her hands grew wicked claws, the curved claws piercing through the fabric of her gloves. A swift movement from her free hand met her claws with the throat of her captor. He released her and fell to the ground, choking on his own blood before meeting his bitter end. 

"What the bloody hell??" The others barely had time to react before Evie attacked those remaining. It was messy work since the way she was fighting was rather animalistic.  
Her prey tried to flee but soon met their ends as well to the claw and tooth of the she-wolf before them. Anger had caused her partial shift. Yet even though the beast within was there, Evie was still the one in control. She glowered at the dirty buggers who had wasted her time. She had no guilt in ridding the world of their presence, the Blighters were foes to her and the Rooks, not to mention the red coated sods were a menace to the populace. No one would miss them. 

The she-wolf took a moment to clean herself off with a handkerchief, before catching sight of another figure in the darkness. She growled at this and quickly stored the bloody handkerchief in her coat before turning to face this newcomer, unaware if they were friend or foe. "Who's there?" She said with a bit of a snarl in her voice, if anyone was out there who would anger her further they would learn that the werewolf legends were true.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who enjoy the lore behind the werewolves of this fic, I'll be posting facts and tidbits of information about my werewolves at the end of each chapter. Also, I should mention that I am using my own type of werewolf for the fic, so the facts will only describe the lore behind my own werewolves. 
> 
> Fact #1: There are many different ways to become a werewolf. Those who are born as werewolves are known as pure bloods. Pure blood werewolves are able to control their transformations better as opposed to those who have been turned by a werewolf bite. A pure blood wolf will transform shortly after reaching maturity, full moon transformations are always forced, but a pure blood will only lose control on his or her first full moon. They gain control every full moon after and can shift completely or partially at will. A werewolf that is angered might shift due to his/her anger revealing his or her beastly side.


End file.
